Final fantasy:PREADVENT CHILDREN A MUST READ!
by One Hundred Different Words
Summary: PLEASE, if you can't wait for the advent children movie to come out then you NEED TO READ THIS. Cloud faces off against kadaj, in a full on brawl. Who will emgerge victorious? The darkness, or the hero? FIND OUT IN THIS ACTION PACKED FIGHT FILLED FAN-FICT


Chapter 1: War zone-------

The sun was dimmer than it had ever been, the dirt on the ground seemed to rise up and float in the air, blackening every ray of light the sun could manage to give off, making its attempts to warm the cooling earth. The wind gusted softly, making the dirt in the air rustle and float about. The wind slowly circled through the air, making a soft gentle humming sound as it went in between the cracks of rocks. The once evergreen fields of grass had died, leaving nothing behind but a depressing field of death and decay. A hill stood high above the ground, higher than the dirt covering up the sun could reach Making that particular part of the hill very sunny and warm, on top of that hill, stood a black figure, a silhouette of a man, holding something that looked like a large blade of some sort. The man had blonde hair, and stood about six feet tall. Wearing black circular glasses and a half-cloak, one arm hanging out of the side, bare and dangling at his side. The other arm covered with a long wool sleeve, leading up to a gloved hand, gripping the hilt of an extremely long blade. He had a broad chest, and strong looking legs. The man turned around and began to walk away from the tip of the mountain made of sand, and back down into the abyss. As he walked he hummed a song to himself, under his breath as if someone were listening to him. He stopped walking and stood in front of a motorcycle like vehicle. His brought his blade from over his shoulder and shoved it into a large sheath hooked to the side of the motorcycle with thick, war chains.

He clenched the handle of the bike and pulled backwards on it as hard as he could sending the back wheel into a burn out, he put his foot on the ground and leaned to the right causing his bike to make a full one-eighty, the dirt on the ground pulling up and into the skies quickly making each pebble of dirt on the ground shoot up into the air, like a blur of light. The ominous growl of the bike engine roared as the bike took off, and headed for a large, extremely populated city.

Rain had begun to fall on the city, it rained allot due to the absence of sunlight. Children laughed and played as they always have done, but playtime was much more serious than it had ever been. Children were often taken in by something that people often referred to as the "Darkness". Children who were taken had become over whelmed by their dark environment, making their hearts vulnerable to be taken over. The Adults of the city continued to do they're needed shopping as normal, although it was raining, the town seemed to go as normal. The dim lighting and dull colors of the world they lived in made the rain but a minor annoyance, almost as if it didn't exist.

A hand came out and landed on the shoulder of our hero, a soft, smooth, girlish hand, with red finger nail polish. He turned his head and smiled a tad bit as she jumped into his arms, IT WAS TIFA.

"CLOUD!" She screeched. Wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him close to her body, he just put his head over her shoulder and stood straight up, not even attempting to return the show of affection.

"I smell liquor on your hair," he mumbled whilst sniffing again. "No, that's something stronger"

"You were right." She interrupted quickly. "I was at the bar with barrel, Hey, why don't you come with me back to the bar?"  
She seemed ecstatic, but cloud wasn't in the mood for a drink, nor did he have the time.

"I'm on a job," He mumbled, not pulling the large auron-like cloak caller away from his mouth. Pushing her to the side heartlessly he began to walk off into a church surrounded by flowers. Tifa began to follow him but he put his hand out quickly and demanded that she stay in a low growl. Cloud grabbed his buster sword by the handle as he walked past his bike and towards the large gothic designed church. He hoisted the large blade over his shoulder and let it rest there, coming down with a dull clunk. As he reached the church doors, he dug his hand deep into his pocket and pulled out a large bottle of a neon-blue liquid in it, the bottle was labeled "Stop!"

Almost as soon as cloud walked into the church and closed the doors a figure was standing in front of him, holding his blade up close to he middle of clouds face. He had shoulder length white hair, and blue green eyes. He wasn't as tall as cloud was, but he had a look in his eyes that looked as if they were the incarnation of evil. He began to laugh slowly, putting his hand up close to his face and running his hand backwards through his bangs and pushing his hair backwards, he smiled and looked back down at cloud. Cloud had already noticed who this man was, none other than kadaj, leader of "T.S.H.M".

"Well, how nice to meet you again, cloud. I've been searching for you for oh so long dear cloud, if I didn't find you soon, there's no telling what I would have done." Kadaj let another twisted smile slide across his face, wrinkling up his cheeks. He turned around half way pulling his blade away from clouds face and pointing it up to a half-broken cross in the front of the church. Tied to the cross, was a little girl, she looked as if she had been beaten, slapped a few times. Cloud was infuriated and tried to jut outwards towards kadaj, only to be caught in the face with kadaj's boot. Cloud's body slammed into the ground harshly, making a dull thud. He put his uncovered hand on the ground and rolled backwards doing a one handed handspring into the air, and landing softly on his feet. The battle had begun.

Cloud jumped forwards with his buster sword above head, making a low, hum as it pierced the air above his head, He brought the blade down with as much force as a freight train Apon kadaj's head, only so that his sword could be met with the flat side of kadaj's blade. The moved in some, standing face to face now, both fighters pushing their swords in opposing directions, cloud with an evil look in his eyes, Kadaj with yet another careless look on his face. Cloud pushed his sword with both of his hands forcing kadaj backwards, cloud then suddenly pushed backwards also putting his blade up close to his face with the tip of it pointed out. Digging his feet deep into the wooden floor of the church he began to power up an attack. Kadaj simple laughed and pushed his silver-ish white hair out of his face and held his blade up. His blade was a "Double refined sword" Meaning it had two blades on one hilt, making his sword a difficult weapon to counter. Kadaj's body was thin, and flexible, yet very muscular, although you couldn't see it. This combined with his extraordinary sword skills made him the most dangerous foe cloud would ever face, well, next to the one winged angel of course.

Cloud pushed off of the wooden floor with all of his leg power, literally crushing the floor beneath their feet, As he charged kadaj in a berserker type mode kadaj simple jumped into the air in a front flip, then whilst being in mid air, turning that front flip into a spinning back flip. Kadaj landed on his feet almost cat like and charged cloud with brute force, bringing the blade of his double refined sword across the skin on clouds back, Leaving two incredibly deep gash's, cloud scram in pain, as spit came flying out of his mouth kadaj continued his ruthless assault on cloud. Digging his nails into clouds shoulder and jumping into the air all on one hand, he brought himself back around to the front, except this time his knee was out and coming at clouds nose angrily.

Before cloud could even open his eyes kadaj's knee drilled itself deep into clouds face, almost breaking the bridge of his nose. Cloud hit the ground from the attack and slid to a halt. Hitting a wooden pillar in the middle of the church cloud thought to him self, and then began to fumble around for that potion he had. Kadaj held his blade up into the air as it began to glow, a deep red, and light black and ominous blue. Cloud knew what this move was, and it wasn't good.

"Do you remember this cloud," he bellowed, "Do you remember what it did to your arm, and the pain it caused?" Kadaj smiled bearing his teeth this time, showing off every facial expression that the winged angel himself had. Cloud was only brushed by the wind of this attack, but even the after gust of this attack left cloud in server pain. He smiled and then threw the bottle he had into the air and yelled.

"STOP!"

Just as cloud said that, the bottle exploded into tiny fragments, and everything seemed to have completely lost all movement, time itself had been put on pause. Cloud stood up, the blood from the wound on his back leaving a smeared stain on the pillar he was on. He stood up with his blade held high, and walked over to kadaj, he smiled and began to bring his blade down, only to be caught in the side of the head with yet another sharp boot. His body came crashing down to the floor again. He looked up and opened his eyes, seeing yet another form. This one looked exactly like Kadaj, the only way you could tell them apart, was from the length of their hair. Cloud tried to stand up and rush at this twin but as soon as he stood up the room was filled with the sound of a gunshot, and once again, Cloud was on the ground he had been hit by a bullet from the gun-blade called "velvet nightmare".

Cloud now knew who that twin was, He held his hand up and began to yell the figures name, but all that came out was a chocked back mumble.

"Yazoo…" Cloud managed to mutter before he was kicked in the middle of his face again, this time he was kicked clear through the church wall, and back out into the streets. Yazoo was standing over cloud with his gun/blade appropriately named "velvet nightmare" aimed directly in the middle of clouds face, on the girlish finger Yazoo owned fondling the trigger.

"Enough Yazoo, Enough," Came a voice from the background, Cloud was unconscious already so he wasn't able to continue fighting. Yazoo turned around slowly and looked at the man. He was wearing a white sheet, over his head, covering his face and his hair up in a shadow that the shade from the sheet gave off. His hands could be seen, but nothing else. Could this be Sephiroth? The one winged angel cloud was given the title of killing so many years ago? No O' god no.

"I don't want him dead, at least not yet, Grab your brother Yazoo, we will take him back to the lab and give him life once again, this spell is rather week. An Elixir should do the trick. Well, none the less, come now my child, we have no need to be here." The man in the white sheet spoke to Yazoo as if he were his child, same with Kadaj. Yazoo bowed to the man in the white sheet and began to walk in the other direction along with him.

"Yes master, as you wish." Yazoo followed his orders humbly, As they walked away the man held his hand up, and a portal made of pure black mist came in front of them, They continued walking and faded away into the mist twins and all. Cloud lay on the ground, in a complete daze, Blood running from his nose, and down his cheekbone, his arms twitching, his body laying otherwise lifelessly on the cement. The civilians had gone into their homes. Except for Tifa, She would always be there for him, No matter what the consequences.

Chapter 1:end------

I hope you enjoyed the first installment of this family favorite genre, I put my soul into this work, and hopefully the other 3 will be just as great. I hope you'll join me next time. Ps: Sorry if its too long for some of you, I know you'll forgive me, but I made the fight scenes really good because the story was so damn long, lol.


End file.
